All She Wants For Christmas
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Adrien has to deal with a handsy drunk Marinette back from shopping with Alya. A flirty, Christmas, drabble.


It was starting to become late and Adrien was beginning to get worried.

Christmas was almost upon them and that meant it looked like it was midnight from as early as four in the afternoon and it was as cold as Dante's hell. The fact it was actually starting to _snow_ out there did nothing to soothe Adrien's worries.

After all Marinette was now officially three hours late.

She had gone out Christmas shopping with Alya bright and early this morning while Adrien had spent the afternoon hanging out with Nino. Now it was nine o'clock at night and Nino had long left Marinette's and Adrien's apartment and yet Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

She hadn't returned any of Adrien's texts or calls either.

He was literally on the verge of grabbing his coat and going out to search for her when the front door banged open.

"Honey, I'm _hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome!_ " Marinette hollered and then – **CRASH!** "Oops!" she giggled loudly. "I'll clean that up later!"

Adrien's eyebrows went straight up as he watched his girlfriend stagger around their living room in a clumsier state than normal. She was weighed down by dozens of bulging, heavy, shopping bags which did absolutely nothing to help her balance (and was probably why she promptly fell into the vase on the side table and knocked it over upon entering the flat), her cheeks were flushed bright pink from the cold, and her dark glossy hair had flakes of snow caught up in it.

It was a very endearing, welcoming, and very _gorgeous_ picture.

But it did nothing to hide the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was stone cold _drunk_.

"So I can see," Adrien said mildly disapproving, "and what time do you call _this_ , My Lady?"

 _THUMP!_

Marinette dropped her bags carelessly as she tripped over thin air and shot Adrien a sweet, sheepish, smile, all at the same time. "Sorry," she giggled slightly, "Alya and I stopped for Christmas cocktails! May have forgotten the time."

"And how to answer your phone?" he said pointedly.

"Dropped it in a puddle," Marinette admitted, "It's currently not working."

Adrien sighed at that.

"Aw, _Adrien!_ " Marinette cooed as she stumbled towards him. She almost fell flat on her face but Adrien swiftly caught her in time and together they both fell backwards onto their armchair. Marinette instantly snuggled close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave one of her most radiant smiles. "Were you worried about me?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at that and instantly any ideas of being put out and chiding Marinette instantly melted as he nuzzled her hair and took in the flowery scent of her shampoo. He breathed out a happy, blissful, sigh at that. "A little," he admitted, "did you have fun though?"

" _Uh-huh_!" Marinette hummed cheerily as her hands glided up and down his chest. It took all of Adrien's restraint to not purr with deep satisfaction at that particular sensation. It was embarrassing enough when he was transformed but it was a hundred times more so when he didn't have Plagg to blame. "We had mint chocolate martinis!" Marinette added breathlessly. "They were so _gooooooooooooooooooooooood_!"

Adrien would have said something super-casually like 'yeah?' or make up some sort of witty pun but before he could Marinette's hands sneakily dived under his warm, woolly, Christmas jumper and plain t-shirt he wore beneath it, and he let out the least manly screech known to humanity as her ice cold fingers brushed against his stomach.

" _Jesus_!" he yelped as he tried to pull away. " _Princess!_ " he said pleadingly. "Your hands are _fur_ -eezing!"

Marinette giggled at that. "You're so funny!" she complimented him.

Adrien smirked at that. "You're drunk" he accused her teasingly. "You would have never thought that was funny otherwise."

"I may have had five or six of the mint chocolate martinis, so maybe I'm just a _teensy-wincey_ bit drunk," Marinette confessed unashamedly as she continued to explore Adrien's chest and stomach muscles with her icy fingers. He squirmed beneath her which did nothing but amuse her. "If I'm so cold you should _warm me up_ ," she suggested flirtatiously, " _ **Hot Stuff**_."

Well he couldn't refuse a demand like that especially when his Princess followed up on it with a long lingering kiss.

He could taste the fresh mint mingled with the sweet chocolate and the slight bitter aftertaste of alcohol on her lips and tongue as she deepened their kiss. Her fingers were still buried beneath his jumper and t-shirt but he barely noticed the light, tingly, touch when compared to the sensation Marinette moaning into his mouth.

Sadly the need to breathe tore them apart and Adrien rested his forehead against Marinette's as he greedily sucked in the necessary air.

"I think some dinner is in order," he decided, "you need to sober up a little, _Purr-_ rincess."

She giggled at the pun proving his point entirely though she stubbornly refused to leave his lap. "I don't want _food_!" she whined. "I just want _you_!" she brightened up at that. Her eyes virtually sparking with mischief. "I don't want a lot for Christmas," she sang, "there's just one thing I need, mmm hmm mmmm," she hummed, blatantly forgotten the lyrics which made Adrien snort loudly in amusement, "hmmm mmm hmmmm, make my wish come true, oh, all I want for Christmas is _youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_ "

Adrien chuckled at that.

"Now I know you're DEFINITELY drunk," he grinned unable to prevent himself from feeling utterly chuffed. He was all she wanted for Christmas after all. His Lady and Princess could have whatever she wished and all she wanted was _him_. "Food, water, and bed I think."

Marinette shook her head as her fingers traced teasing circles against Adrien's chest. His breath hitched in his throat as Marinette leaned down and pulled his bottom lip between hers and gave it a long, lingering, suck.

Her eyes never left his either.

He gulped.

"Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day," Marinette sang softly as she pressed light, fluttering kisses again the corner of his lips, on his chin, along his jaw, right up to his ear, "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know," her fingers had slid down from his chest and were dangerously close to the waist line of his jeans, "make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."

"How," Adrien licked his lips nervously as his heart skipped a beat when he felt Marinette's gaze follow his tongue, "how drunk are you _exactly_?"

"Drunk enough to think your puns are funny," Marinette murmured huskily, "but not drunk enough for you to feel like you're taking advantage of me."

"The _purr_ -fect level of drunkenness!" Adrien declared.

Marinette giggled as he swept her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom to give her exactly what she wanted.

It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
